Quality RPG rehabilitation: get your friends to stop defending crap games
First comes first, what is an JRPG and what does it consits of? I truly have no idea, so ask your mother. But there is a scale of quality that we have to contend with. No it's not a 10 scale but a 4 scale. *God Tier 3/3 *Average Tier 2/3 *Mediocre Tier 1/3 *Shit-tier 0/3 That's is. It has to be one of those four. Now in order for to reach a tier, it has to be given quality points for each section it in. Sections include: *Type of RPG *Graphics Quality *Music *Environments *Battle System *Minigames *Side Quests *Storyline *Personality of the characters *Shippablity and Fappablity Each of of these sections will have four sections of quality. Type of RPG God tier *An amazing JRPG Average tier *A decent JRPG *An amazing WRPG Mediocre tier *A decent WRPG *Tactical RPGs Shit tier *An ARPG, especially A&A games with rpg elements Graphics Quality God tier *Very detailed Average tier *Alot of CGI and FMVs *Games that have to be updated to HD Mediocre tier *2D games Shit tier *Anything text-based Music God tier *Eclectic soundtracks Average tier *Has Hip Hop, Techno and Country music in it *Kickass Classical and Metal tracks in it Mediocre tier *Tracks with vocals in them, no matter how good *Has NO Hip Hop, Techno and Country music in it Shit tier *Soundtracks with NO metal in them, what gives *No Classical or Folk music whatsoever Environments God tier *CGI bustling towns with plenty of NPCs to talk to Average tier *Varied palettes of locales thrown into the game to make it universal Mediocre tier *Gaps of space where content should be Shit tier *Free-roaming: if you wanted to roam then you would travel more or buy artwork Battle System God tier *A balance between turn based and action based *Gamers can manually control the pace of battle *Healing classes *Plenty of guns *Specified yet equally useful characters and classes *Freedom to create choice battle party *Guest characters *Hybrid weapons Average tier *Turn based gameplay *Magic systems *Small parties *Menu based Mediocre tier *Limit breaks of any kind *Summoning systems *Action based games *Unbalanced parties of any kind *Outdated abilities during the course of the game *Clothes replacing a character Shit tier *One playable character games *Button mashing melee beatemup action games without a need for strategy *Boundless character development *Shared roles between party members that aren't complimentary *Grinding of any kind Miningames God tier *Anything fun Average tier *A game inside of a game Mediocre tier *Anything short or limited Shit tier *Anything hard, why Side Quests God tier *Ultimate weapons gathering, be they useful *Interactive crafting Average tier *Crafting *Dating Sim Mediocre tier *Having to find specific NPCs *Fetch quest Shit tier *Grinding Storyline God tier *Relatable characters *Neutral endings, good and sad *Fully playable antagonist *Backstory fully explained *Side characters stories fully fleshed out *Antagonist survives Average tier *Protagonist and Antagonists *Good endings *Love stories between specific characters Mediocre tier *Too much use of unique, contrived terms *Complimentary novels to explain key events *Interpretive endings *Movies Shit tier *Belief, love and light as the cause of something *Noticeable potholes *Made up theories by the fanbase for explanations Personality God tier *Relatable *Meme'd *Memorable Average tier *Likeable Mediocre tier *Anime sterotypes Shit tier *No redeeming values Hotness God tier *Gay and people would still buy the game *Gay activity and people would still buy the game *Attractive choice ethnics Average tier *Lesbianic relationship implied Mediocre tier *Bikini and thongs for prudes, tsunderes, sheepish, or warrior female characters *No relationships for some characters Shit tier *Pedos and pedobait *Interspecies, non-humanoid